


Comrade!

by BendMakeFic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i wanted more fluff of them, i love these phucks, listen, so i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: Wilford has a habit of trying to make Dark laugh when they’re laying in bed trying to sleep. How? By whispering random things in Dark’s ear of course![This is what happens when you get me sleep deprived and on an ego kick //GLARING AT MY FIANCE]





	Comrade!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen
> 
> I needed fluff and to finish this
> 
> IVE HAD THIS IDEA FOR LIKE MONTHS
> 
> Now enjoy

Dark sighed. It had been a long day and he was damn ready for some shut-eye. Wilford had fallen asleep and Dark wouldn’t realize it until later that he was very incorrect with that statement. Laying back and sighing, he closed his eyes. But just as he felt sleep grab him and start to pull him under… “ _Cover me in pickle juice and call me your slave Darky~_.”  
“ _ **... What?**_ ” “Cover me in pickle juice and call me your slave. Darky I don’t think I could have been more clear!” Normally, Dark would be annoyed when his husband did something like that. But due to the fact it was currently 11 something at night he, for once, didn’t have the energy to be mad. He was so tired, he had went past the level of being mad when someone woke him up to just laughing at everything. Which is exactly what he did. It wasn’t very loud, but he started laughing.. Before trying to sleep again.

“ _Now, my comrade, why ever are you sleeping?! We have many things to do!_ ” ” **... Have I honestly been downgraded to comrade?** ” Wilford chuckled. “No, of course not, you’ve been upgraded!” “ **Wil, it’s almost 11:30 at night your twisted since isn’t making any.** ” A scoff came from Wilford as he pulled himself closer to Dark. “Oh please! I make plenty cents! After all we both work!” It took Dark a while before his usual ‘That was a terrible pun’ sigh was instead another laugh. “ **Wilford _please_. My everything hurts enough as it is. You making me laugh is not helping.**”

A laugh now left Wilford, lowering his head and burying it in Dark’s hair. “I know, I know, It’s just… I actually get to hear you laugh when you’re tired.” Dark slowly blinked. He had never thought it when he was wide awake but these are the same types of jokes and pranks Wilford pulls and yet… He never smiles or even responds. He always just told him to ‘Quit being a child’ or ‘Stop I’m trying to work’. Never anything positive. And honestly? He felt like a dick.

“ **... I don’t laugh usually do I? I’m.. Sorry Wil…** ” Dark had more to say but it’s hard to talk while yawning. And when he was done, Wilford didn’t let him talk. “It’s fine Darky! After all, you are always busy making sure all of us have a home and jobs and such. And it’s… Amazing that you can do that. I’m actually really proud of you Darky.” Proud? Of Me? Dark could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He swallowed and buried his face in Wilford’s chest. “ **... Thank you.. Wil.** ” He hated he sounded choked up but he honestly was.

“Oh, uh, you’re quite welcome Darky but… I didn’t do anything but say the truth. You should sleep though. After all, you said so yourself, it’s almost 11:30!” Wil reached up and ruffled his hair then wrapped his arms around Dark. “Sleep well. You have to be your best after all, right?” Dark felt like he had already drifted off to sleep, since this moment was too perfect to be real. “ **Night… Dear.** ” “Goodnight Darling.”


End file.
